Royal Pains
by vikkisecret42
Summary: The royal families have had enough of their children, so they decide to throw all of their kids together to experience new surroundings and new faces. When the six mix,it leads to drama,fights,laughter,new places,friendship,and maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my third story and I really love this plot and I hope that you will to!**

******IMPORTANT NOTE******

**I KNOW THAT THIS STORY IS CALLED THE ROYAL PAINS, BUT BELLA IS THE PRESIDANT'S DAUGHTER BECAUSE AMERICA DOES NOT HAVE A MONARCHY. I KNOW THAT SOME OF THE OTHER COUNTRIES MIGHT NOT BUT, JUST STICK WITH IT =)**

**THANKS! AND REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

QUICK SUMMARY!

The royal families have had enough of their children, so they decide to throw all of their kids together to experience new surroundings and new faces. When the six mix, it leads to drama, fights, laughter, new places, friendship, and maybe even love. Will they be able to find the true person in each other?

BPOV

"ISABELLA SWAN!" I heard my father bellow from the speaker in my room.

AH, shit. What did I do this time? I asked myself as I pushed myself up from my bed.

"UGHHH!" I groaned when my bare feet hit the freezing cold floor in my bedroom. I turned my head to the clock and saw it was 11:20 in the morning. Has the man ever heard of letting one sleep in? I walked down the wide hall and saw glimpses off maids and security guards looking at me like I was crazy or something.

"Can I-" I cut myself off before I said something I regret. Last time I said something rude, the little snitch told my father and leaked it to the damn press. It was the cover story the next morning on all the newspapers and magazines. From then on, I was to watch my mouth, and all the security guards and employees were sworn to secrecy

I inspected myself to make sure it wasn't my appearance. I looked down and saw I was still wearing my jeans and lime green tank top from last night. I guess that was why they were staring at me. I should have changed before I went to sleep last night. I guess that coming home at 4 in the morning, you don't really think straight when it's that late, or I guess early.

I was about to turn around and go back to change into some PJ's and make it look I was ACTUALLY in my room and sleeping all night, when I heard my name being called. I turned and I saw Mr. Elliot (a security guard who is usually assigned to watch Me.) looking at me.

"Your father is waiting in the oval office for you Ms. Swan." He said avoiding my eyes.

"Alrightly then, um Mr. Elliot is he mad? I mean really _really_ mad?" I asked with wide eyes. "Like worse than the time when I threw the football at the Queen of England a few years ago?" That little storm didn't blow over well. I mean I was 13 and I was into sports and one of the guards who liked to tease me, gave me a football. My father invited her to diner one night, and that night I just happened to be on a sugar rush. The ball just happened to slip out of my hands and collided with her hair.

I was escorted out of the room by Mr. Elliot to be exact. I haven't talked to her since she left the White House. She also stepped off the thrown and gave the crown to her son, so now he is king. King Carlisle.

I was grounded for the rest of the month and I couldn't touch any type of sports equipment for the rest of the month.

"That is not really my place Ms. Swan" he replied with a straight face. I mean Mr. Elliot is nice and quiet and does always seem to mind his own business, but he is the kind of person who is always on time, stays true to the schedule and says little as possible. Not really my type of person at all. He is more of my Dad's kind of person.

He guided me down the halls to the oval office where my destiny awaits me. Oh, and Elliot always seems to think I need a personal tour guide. I have lived in the white house for the past four years of my life and if my dad wins the election again this year, then maybe another four.

He pushed the door open and I calmly slipped inside. My dad had his chair turned towards the window and away from me. Since, he wasn't about to start a conversation soon, and if I want to get out of trouble and find out what he wants faster I will just have to jump into the lava.

"So, how was the big meeting in England? Any footballs to the head?" I laughed at my own corny joke. It took him a while to reply; probably collecting himself.

"You know, it was actually very good. In attendance, their was the Queen Esme and King Carlisle of England, The King McCarthy and his wife from Spain, Ambassador Hale of Russia was there, also the Ambassador from Norway, Ambassador Brandon had attended. Oh, let's not forget about King Whitlock from Switzerland.

"Oh, really…" I said drifting off.

"You have no idea who I'm talking about do you" he questioned knowing my tone of voice. He still hadn't turned his chair towards me so I was beginning to get a little worried.

"Nope. I have no clue." I said honestly because I knew that I couldn't lie to him.

"Well, you should know the McCarthy's. You and their son are well acquainted whenever you visit. Always sneaking past security, going to clubs, staying out till the crack of dawn. You guys are like peas in a pod. They are also experiencing the same behavior problems with Him. You remember, Emmett?"

Oh! Prince Emmett! God, he is a blast to hang out with. He has the same problems as me. Hates always being in the public eye, loves to rebel, loathes security, and love to be reckless. We are like twins and I wouldn't have it any other way. He isn't my type and I wasn't his.

The last time my family went to visit his family in Spain, we, of course ditched security, high jacked their car and went for a little joy ride. No harm done, well, not for us. The guards weren't too happy with us though I had fun and that is the main point. My motto is if you had fun doing it, then the punishment is worth it.

"Of course I remember Emmett. How could I not?" I told him.

"Ok, so you know Emmett, then there is Prince Edward of England. He is tall, lean, bronze hair-"

"Dad, you don't need to go into full detail of the guy. I know who the goody two shoes is. " I said to him. Thus earning him turning around and giving me a glare.

"I think that you should act more LIKE that goody two shoes." He responded firmly. He still had his eyes locked with mine and I could tell he was mad at me. I just stared at him not wanting to blow his fuse. Usually I would have gone of the hook and started to shoot comebacks and assaults out of my mouth, but with my stunt last night, I didn't want to be in anymore trouble. I know that I had been caught red handed.

"Prince Edward never tries to sneak out at ungodly hours at night and doesn't seem to mind security. I have only seen good publicity about him and he has good grades and doesn't complain about a thing. He does what he is told and doesn't think that he is always right, His manors are wonderful and I think that you could learn a thing or two from him." He defended. He must really admire this guy because he rarely defends or brags about anyone. Myself included.

He continued on with the introductions "Then Rosalie Hale. She is considered the closest thing to royalty there. They call her the Princess of Russia even though she isn't royal."

Ha! I know that stuck up spoiled brat. She is always waving and putting on that I'm so better than you and you know it smirk. I just want to wipe that smirk off her face with my fist. We have never met before, and I am planning on keeping it that way. She is also super beautiful. She has long flowing blonde hair down to her mid-back and piercing blue eyes that could probably kill you if she wanted them to. I totally envy her, but not to the point that I would kill for her or do her every command for her beauty tips.

"The last girl is Alice Brandon, the daughter of the ambassador of Norway. She is very spunky and energetic little thing. She always has a smile on her face and never sits still. There is only one person left and that is Prince Jasper of Switzerland. He is very clam and collected. He keeps the peace, kind of like his country does. Very sweet boy if I do say so myself." He stopped talking to me awaiting a reply.

"Cool?" I said it more like a question.

"You really don't give a crap do you?" He chucked, but it wasn't reaching his dull brown eyes. "You just have a care in the world do you." He was becoming more serious by the second throwing in the occasional laugh. "You think that this world revolves around you and you can do anything that you care to do."

That was enough for me to start fighting back. "I don't! I WOULD GIVE BACK EVERYTHING TO BE NORMAL AGAIN! I mean, I love the advantages, but is it worth everything that I have lost because of you? I was never able to go back to a public school, I wasn't allowed to go to parties or go out on dates! If I was _allowed_ to even have a boyfriend they had to be approved and picked out by YOU! I never went to prom Dad. I never had real friends that I could go to for everything, or for boy trouble, or just to be able to hang out and have a good time." I let out a deep breath and continued on.

"So, can you really blame me for wanting to rebel for just a moment and have fun if only for a little while? I'm so sorry that doesn't involve the security that you assigned me. Jesus, I mean I can't live like this anymore dad. I want to be able to have a freaking life. Not one that has every move I make supervised. Don't you understand?" I breathed leaning closer to him and his desk. He leaned back in his chair mad direct eye contact.

It was then silent before I decided to break the silence and then leave. "And to imagine, it was all because of YOU!"

I turned on my heel and left the room. I started to sprint down the halls to my bedroom before any one could see me cry and rip my hair out and have a hands down emotional break down. I had been holding everything in for these past for years and I just couldn't get my body to hold it in for a second longer. I skidded to a halt in front of my door and pushed it open. I shoved it back into place and when I was satisfied with the slam I fell to my knees and started to have a total melt down. I really hope that these walls are sound proof but if they weren't whatever.

My chest was heaving up and down and I was letting out heart wrenching sobs that were racking my small frame. AS the tears started to flow down my cheeks, images of the past started to flood my brain.

I remember when we could go out for a walk and not have the threat of being shot at nagging at our brains, or being able to spend the night at other people's house without having background checks and security patrolling the perimeter. One made its way out form the shelves in my brain and took over every one of my senses.

_Flashback_

_9 years old._

_My dad had just become Arizona's new governor and we decide to take a family picnic and walk around the city to celebrate. I was nine and I was still in the princess and make up and dresses phase. We were walking hand and hand down the street to the local ice cream store that served the best ice cream in the world. My family and the owners were on first name basis and we had them over for dinner and they came to parties, those kinds of things. _

_I was swinging my parent's arms all over the place and I was smiling and having a great time. I was wearing this little pink dress with white sandals and I know this is weird, but I was wearing a plastic crown and I was holding a sleeping beauty purse. That is how obsessed I was. We rounded the corner and then all I could hear were flashes of lights and people towering over us and snapping pictures of us. My mom was shielding her face obviously not wanting her face in magazines and I on the other hand was standing still staring at the people with thousand dollar cameras and professional clothes and badges._

_I had no clue who they were, or what they wanted, but that didn't stop me from going up to the closest man with the camera and asking him who and what they were doing._

_I tugged on his shirt and he lowered his camera down and bent down to come to my eye level._

"_Yes?" He questioned looking at me quizzically _

"_Um… What are you doing with all these lights and cameras?" I asked innocently._

_I saw a smirk creep up slowly on his face as he noticed my attire. _

"_Are you a princess Isabella?"I wandered how he knew my name, but when he mentioned the word 'Princess' I was lost._

_I straightened my posture and squared my shoulders. "Why yes, I am." I said my head held high and using my version of an official tone._

"_Well, we are here to take pictures of this pretty princess in front of me." He appraised. I was exploding with happiness inside of me and I struck my best pose. He stood back up and started to snap his camera and then I became the main focus of everyone's camera. They crowded around me taking pictures and shouting things at me._

_The sick thing was that I loved it._

_End of flashback_

Just thinking about that made me cry even harder and I was fighting to collect myself. I hated to think of things in the past. My memories were and are the only things that can make me cry. I shed a few more tears before I pulled myself together and dragged myself to the shower.

*********Lunch************

I was sitting in the dining room with my dad across the table from me. My mom was out of the picture at the moment; for they had a big fight so she went to Hawaii for a break from my dad. She was only planning on staying there two weeks, but decided to extend for a little while longer.

At the moment my dad and I weren't talking and I was perfectly fine with this. All I could hear was the sound of forks scraping plates and the occasional grunt of my Dad clearing his throat.

His little grunting nose was annoying the hell out of me so I decided to ask him what he wanted.

"Something on your mind dad?" I said a little harsher then I meant. He put down his fork and brought his gaze up to met mine.

"Ugh, I guess you could say that." He took a deep breath and seemed to gulp and then he matched my gaze again. "I know that you are going to be pissed at this, but remember this was your mother's idea, she just got me to agree. "

"Just get to the point dad." I cut in.

"Fine, this summer, you will be spending it with Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper." Before I could protest he put up his hands to shut me up and continued. "The six of you will be traveling the world and learning about new cultures and learns teamwork with other countries and possibly become friends. What do you think?"

With the need to think about I blurted out "Hell No." That was all I said and then I went back to eating.

I thought he was done but apparently he wasn't. "You have no choice. You're leaving tomorrow morning at noon." That was all he said before he got up and walked through the double doors. There was no way he was making me go on the trip. Well, more like I wasn't going down without a fight.

I jumped up from the table causing a few items to topple over but I didn't care I stormed through the double doors and saw him packing things in his suitcase.

"I won't go" I yelled defiantly.

"You have no choice in the matter Isabella; you might as well start packing." He grumbled. He only used my real name when he was serious.

"Hold up cowboy" I was standing my ground. "When did this ever come up?"

He sighed looking up from his clothes and throwing his boxers in the case. "When I went to the conference over in England, all of the parents have concerns with their children. Some of them are rebellious, like you, others just need new scenery and faces. While, some of them want to make new friends and explore this glorious world that we live in. It will broaden your horizon and teach you how to behave like a well mannered child we raised."

"That sounded totally insane father" I shot back rapidly.

"Well, Deal with it Bella." He snapped back towards me.

"How about this, I go when Hell freezes over! Deal?" I smirked sarcastically as I was walking over to the window.

"Hmm, I have heard that the ground was becoming colder every hour. Now get your butt upstairs and back" He muttered something to Larry (Guard) who was standing across the room with his Raybans on and head set in. Larry casually walked over to me and pulled me up bridal style.

"What the-" I started to scream but it was muted as he slung me over his shoulders. I was kicking and putting up a fit but when he didn't budge I gave up on the physical stuff and put on a frown. He marched out of my father's room and started to climb the stairs.

"You know, I used to like you Larry" I muttered into his shoulders.

He shrugged his shoulders and the mumbled something like "Not falling for that one again" ugh. My life sucks. We reached my room and he dropped me on the bed. I landed with a loud thump and I heard him mumble a quiet apology before leaving my in my room.

Holy Crap! I had to spend my whole freaking summer with a bunch of stuck up spoiled brats. Well, besides Emmett. That was the only positive thing about it. I flipped over and almost screamed when I saw the maid in my room going through my closet. She heard my audible gasp and said quietly "Your father's orders miss."

Oh, I get it; she was packing up my things for tomorrow.

GOD DAMMIT! I could do some things by myself. I am not five the last time I checked.

I covered my face with my hands and tried to chill out. It couldn't be that bad… oh hell, of course it will.

I wanted to punch my wall in and throw a huge hissy fit, but I wasn't that bad of a kid. All of a sounded I heard my dresser vibrate and I snatched my sidekick of the top of it.

"Hello?" I grumbled into the voice piece.

I heard a familiar chuckle and I immediately brightened up. A little.

"I'm guessing your dad dropped the bomb on you." Emmett bellowed trying not to burst out laughing.

"Yea..." I trailed off.

"Hey, it won't be that bad, I mean you get to spend it with me!" He tried to brighten my outlook on things.

"You're right, I will enjoy spending time with you, but not the rest of those…ugh ….people." I finished shuddering.

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that either. We have to stand together and beat the snotty attitudes off their faces and teach them how to live. To loosen up and have a good time."

"Def."

"Look I have one favor to ask you." He said

"Uh-huh shoot." I mumbled incoherently into the speaker.

"My mom is packing me all this shit that is fancy and itchy and plan ugly. Can you bring me the clothes that we stashed at your house for me?" He asked. The last time he came over we went shopping and bought him practically a whole wardrobe and we hid them in my room so his mom wouldn't see them. It was his secret stash. His mom dressed him in the stupidest clothes and they were always fancy; so I couldn't resist helping th e guy when we first met.

"Of course!" I laughed. We talked for a few more minutes before I heard the Gardner come into his room and started to yell at him in Spanish. He probably ran over the pansies again with his four wheeler. We did that one time; I swear the Gardner had steam blowing out of his ears.

"Uh oh. I gotta go Bells. See you tomorrow." I heard some threats being thrown at him in Spanish and then the faint click of the signal being closed.

Wow, I love that guy to death. Good thing I will always have a friend in him. I tossed my phone on the floor and I collapsed on my mattress trying to get some shut eye before the horrid summer started.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Check out my other stories to! I will update tomorrow if I get 10 reviews…at least! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews that you gave me! So here is the next chapter!**

**Check out my other stories too.**

"Miss Swan? Miss swan? "I faintly heard my name being called and I chose to ignore it and go back to sleep. It's not like I actually wanted to wake up today.

I started to drift off back to my dream when I felt cold rush over me. My legs were freezing! Oh, well I could deal with it for now. I had just gotten to sleep when I felt something cold and wet slosh on my face. I jumped right up and wiped off my face. I looked down and saw that my pink tank top was drenched and my neck and face had water droplets on them.

"Who in the world just poured water on me?" I turned around with a glare about ready to pounce on the suspect. It was Elliot.

Before I could start an argument he threw a black towel in my face and told me to hurry up and get in the shower. I was late. Hehe! Just like I wanted.

Last night I decided to go bed at 5 in the morning so I would sleep in and miss my flight and not have to go. I picked up my cell phone and saw it was 10:30. I had 30 min. to take a shower, do my hair, makeup, (rare occasion) get dressed and eat. Oh, and arrive to the airport and check security. I am a pure genius. =)

I climbed in the shower and turned the shower on hot. Usually, the warmer the water is, the longer I stay in. As you might notice, I really don't want to go today. Who wants to spend their entire summer with all of those people? Not me!

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a lush black towel that I had gotten form Italy last summer. It was amazingly soft and warm. Anyway, I slowly made my way to my walk in closet and looked around at what I had left. I actually had a lot of stuff left…that shouldn't be right. I looked in the corner and saw millions of empty shopping bags and then understood that my father had gotten someone to buy me a new wardrobe for the summer. Don't get me wrong, it's very sweet of him, but I have certain articles of clothing that I would like to bring with me so that just won't work.

I'll just add some clothes after I get changed. I hunted through my closet until I found airport suitable clothes. I found my dark Hollister jeans that were tight fitted and very low waisted. I heard from my mother, that I showed my every curve and an upside, they were very comfortable.

I then found a grey Abercrombie polo and picked that one up. Now, is it cold in England during the summer time? I'm guessing on that one and the airport is always cold…yea I'll bring a sweatshirt/hoodie.

I pulled on my pale blue and white A&F hoodie and then went to my bathroom. After scrutinizing my outfit in the mirror, I got to my hair. I did the usual, just blow dry, and straighten. I decided to leave my side swept bangs down and then I applied a little makeup. Not too much, I am not that big fan of makeup. I picked up my sidekick and saw that it was already 11:30. I guess I just missed my flight! Sorry dad!

I grabbed my sidekick and my white iPod classic and made my way down the grand staircase over to the dinning room where I was supposed to be meeting Elliot. I opened the door and saw Elliot, with an emotionless face, surrounded by three suitcases.

"You don't have enough time to catch your flight Miss Swan." He told me with a very monotone voice.

"What? That's horrible! I guess Daddy won't be happy with that! Oh, well! I'll go visit my mom In Hawaii then." I turned on my heal and went to open the door when Mr. Elliot stopped me.

"Not so fast Miss Swan" Dang it! "Your father has gone to Peru on business and left Air Force One here in Washington D.C. He wants you to take this plane. This way, we can leave whenever we desire. Now, please if you will go wait in the car while I make some last minute calls."

So much for my plan! I swung open the double door and made my way down the main hallway to the front door. I had a scowl on my face and every few feet or so I would see a secret service agent whisper into his headphone 'the robin is flying'. That was my code name and has been ever since my dad became President. I hated it! Last time I checked I wasn't a bird!

I made my way out back to the huge Black Escalade and stepped up on the foot step thing and climbed in, but not before doing a face plant on the nice leather enterer! Ugh! I can barley even walk across a flat surface; if there is any cobble stone roads, I'm screwed! I slammed the door and slouched down in my seat. I could hear all the S.S. (secret Service) trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.

As if my clumsiness isn't enough, I was graced with the blood red blush that crept up at all the wrong times.

This summer is going to be interesting.

EPOV

"Where is everyone else?" I asked Jasper trying to start a conversation. My palace was going to be very crowded for a while and I wasn't truly that spiked about it. I had met everyone but Emmett and Bella. The trouble makers and I was hoping to keep it that way. I mean do they not understand rules and reasonable acts? Not to mention security. With what their last name holds, there ought to be threats out there. I see their faces in the tabloids all the time and I wonder if they even get in trouble for their reckless actions. Probably not.

Jasper, Rosalie and Alice had come earlier this morning since they lived a little closer than us. Well, except for Rosalie, but she left the day before to get here. It was now 9 o'clock at night and guess who is missing? That's right, Emmett and Bella.

"Oh! Emmett darling! How nice to finally meet you!" My mother said loud enough for the four of us to hear.

"Great another one is here." I mumbled to myself as the four of us exited my game room.

"I personally can't wait!" Alice voiced jumping in her spot. "I have always wanted to meet Emmett and Bella! They look like so much fun and always seem to have a good time. Not having a care in the world!" I wish I could be as optimistic as Alice could. She always saw things in a positive point of view. I had met Alice about three years ago when I was 15. My 18th birthday is this June so I will count that as 3 years ago. We are pretty close and know each other well.

I parents are really close so we see each other a lot and hang out most of the time. She is fun to have around and when she is around, you are never bored.

I have met Rosalie once at this formal dinner thing. We aren't best buds, but we don't hate each other. So, I guess in the middle. She can be a complete bitch at times and it really can piss people off, but I learned to deal with it. If you give time to really get to know her, then she is a really caring and compassionate person.

Jasper and I are friends. He comes over sometimes and our parents have hosted parties with his, so we were bound to be thrown together at some point. He is quiet usually and is always keeping the peace. I can see where his country gets it from.

Alice gets along with everyone and is firm on being friends with everyone. She is even trying to get Rosalie to talk to her, and when she blows her off, it flies right past her and she tries again. She will never give up. That's how it was with me when we first met. I'm not really a people person, and she got me to open up.

I have also observed that Alice and Jasper are starting to really hit it off. I wonder if I see a future there. With this type of lifestyle you can never know anything about your future. For all you know, you could already have a husband that you have never met in your life. I came to the bottom of the staircase and saw Emmett in person for the first time. He was HUGE! It looks like all he does is work out. I swear I saw Rosalie's eyes bug out of her head and glaze over like she was dreaming about something.

He had curly black hair and gentle hazel eyes. He was easily 6'4 and had dimples that were always present on his face. Alice bounded down the stairs and gave him a hug.

"Hi! I'm Alice Brandon! I have always wanted to meet you! I am so glad that I have finally!" She smiled at him and he gave one right back.

"I like you Pix!" He boomed in a brotherly way only. There wasn't a sense of attraction in anyway.

"Pix?" She asked confused.

"You see, my friend Bella came up with a nickname for you one time. Now, don't take offense with the name, she was kind of wasted that night but she called you pixie." He cleared his throat waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes widened and she seemed excited. "AWSOME!" She squealed "I all ready have a nick name and I haven't even met her yet! I like it."

Jasper, Rosalie and I made our way over to him and greeted him. He seemed alright, but like they say never judge a book by its cover. Rosalie and Emmet shook hands and I didn't fail to notice the length of the hand shake and the gazing in the eyes. Looks like we have another romance on our way. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the banister closing my eyes and taking a quick brake.

"Come on Emmett let's bring your bags upstairs darling" My mother reminded him quietly. They went up the stairs and led him up to his bedroom for the time being. The others were lined up on random spots on the staircase talking about random stuff. I was just about to drift off when Alice called my name.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Bella coming today?" she asked looking concerned like she was her best friend or something.

"She should be, but you know American's always late." I said

"And it's just like the English to have a pole stuck up their ass." I heard a new voice which had startled me. I spun around and saw a stunning Brunette standing at the door with three body guards and a venomous glare on her face.

She had on headphone in her ear and had her sidekick clutched tightly in her hand. I had picked up the American accent and I then I realize I had just said something extremely rude in front of Isabella Swan and she was pissed. But, if I do say so myself, she is pretty sexy when she is pissed. I just stared at her wide eyes and i couldn't even come up with something to say.

I felt horrible. I was just insulting her behind her back and she heard it first hand. I got a full look at her and she was one of the prettiest girls I have ever laid eyes on. She had creamy ivory skin and deep brown eyes. Her hair was a rich brown and it seemed to have a natural shine to it. Her lips were full and rosy and she was the perfect size.

"You must be BELLA!" Alice screamed over excitedly. She ran up to Bella and puller her into a hug. At first she was surprised at the action, but once the shock wore off she started to hug back. Her fist was still clenched, but her face had calmed down and she wasn't about to hit me anytime.

"I'm Alice and I am so happy to finally meet you." Alice introduced herself. Bella smiled and it was a breath taking smile.

"Hey Pixie...or um Alice." She blushed and didn't look her in the eye. Her blush was so cute and I wished she would blush again.

"OH! Don't worry about it! Emmett already told me about it." She looked relived and started to smile but it was interrupted by Emmett running down the stairs.

"CHURCH BELL!" he YELLED running full force towards her. Alice quickly moved out of the way and Bella was flung onto Emmett's back in one swift move. He started to go around in circles and they were both smiling and laughing. I was kind off jealous of their friendship and I wished I had one that great.

He placed her on the ground and they did this little handshake.

"I have been bored stiff without you B!" He said giving her a quick shoulder hug. I saw Rosalie stiffen and trying not to glare. Could she not tell that there wasn't any attraction between them?

"Alright…so you brought the clothes for me right?" Emmet asked raising a hopeful eyebrow.

"Duh Em." She told him in a 'you should no that' tone.

"Elliot? The three duffels are Emmett's." She directed her comment to the one closest to her. He only nodded and in an instant and the three bags out of the pile and in Emmett's arms.

"Thanks you're a life savior! There is no way that I was going to be wearing the shit my mom packed.

"Bella darling! What a pleasure to meet you!" My mother called form upstairs. "Come bring your stuff up!"

The four guards started to load up on suitcases and duffels and followed my mother to his room. Emmett started to climb the stairs with his newly claimed luggage and Bella was behind him holding a carry on bag. As she passed she gave me the cold shoulder and went up to meet Jasper and Rosalie. I smelt a refreshing scent of strawberries and freesias flow from her hair and clothes.

Alice pranced up tome and whispered in my ear "Nice going dipshit." She gave me a knowing smile and then bounded up after Bella. Talk about a bad first impression. Do you know how much trouble I would be in if I had a feud with Bella? Our countries are friends! It would make it horrible and my parents would be pissed at me.

Great! Just great. I needed to fix this and fast.

**HEY! YOU KNOW THE DRILL REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW! **

**I know that if u are reading my other stories and they haven't been updated…but Sealed with a Dare will be updated soon and Back to the Country the next day! **

**If you have any question PM me! And if you read…review! Don't just add as a favorite (that is good though I am just saying) freaking review! Love YOU ALL! =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait.**

**I have a stupid computer.**

**And, now it's broken again.**

**I could kill it.**

BPOV

_Dum-dum-dum._

If that damn grandfather clock didn't stop chiming in the next two seconds I will attempt to throw it out the window. It had been droning on and on for the past 5 hours and I was getting sick of it. I have no idea why people even have those. They are annoying and loud!

I was laying in one of the guest rooms in the palace and I just couldn't get to sleep.

I had three assumptions about why that would be.

England was five hours ahead of America. So, it was three a.m. here, it was only 10 in Virginia. So, I wasn't even tired.

I was STARVING! The last meal I had was on the plane, and that was a while ago. When I came, they already had_ served_ dinner and I turned down making the chef cook me a meal. I didn't want to impose.

I was pissed at Edward.

It smelled funny.

I know that's more than three, but whatever. I heard my stomach growl and the thunderous air conditioning turn on. Could it be any louder? It seemed like there was an airplane taking off over your head. It would turn on every 15 min. (I counted) and would blast freezing air for ten. That was strange considering it was like 60 degrees outside. I was in a pair of grey aerie sweat pants and dark blue tank top that matched the writing on the side of the pants and I was freezing even with the thick cover covering my body.

The five guests all had their own rooms, bathrooms and huge walk in closets. Emmett's room and mine connected on one side, and the short hyper pixie on the other side. The guests were all on the same hallway and we shared a 'guest' kitchen that I stacked with Ben and Jerry's ice cream plus many more American snacks. Emmett would eat them all so I had to hide them.

Alice was a sweet girl, and was not shy at all, but I swear, during the whole night she would not shut up! I mean she is a very loving girl, and I think that we will be friends, but she does not shut up! Oh, and she is always in some shape or form, moving. Whether, it's a part of her body, or her mouth, she is always moving.

I still hadn't talked to Edward after that little smart ass comment and at the moment I still didn't want to. I could tell he was ashamed and I wanted him to wallow in his quilt. I would eventually forgive him and move on, but I wanted him to suffer. I was very offended by that. On the other hand though, he was freaking gorgeous! Those newspapers and magazines had done him no justice! They didn't capture the true radiance of his green eyes and his perfectly squared jaw. He was a good 6 feet and was very lean. Also, his hair was to die for! It was very messy, but very sexy…

Emmett had thrown out all of the clothes his mom had packed him, and stuffed the closest full of the clothes I brought him. He had left my room at about one claiming that he was tired from the plane ride, but if I know Emmett, it's because he wanted to spy on the blonde. I classified her as the blonde bitch so I will probably call her that from now on. It suited her. Ever since I walked through the door she had it out for me.

Whenever I walked by her I would receive a glare, especially if I was in contact range with Emmett. Then, on the other hand, whenever Emmet came by, she was smiling and flirting. I was ready to ring her neck! I seemed to be the only one that she hated! Was I mean to her in a past life or something? I had never met the blonde bitch in my entire life! I must admit though, that she was very pretty. It took a big blow on my self esteem but I tired not to let it get to me. I would not let her win at a game I don't even now what it's about!

Jasper, he's a pretty cool guy. He is the quiet kind of guy that makes you talk to him first. Very shy and timid. I'm hoping to help him break out of that shell, and he is bound to with Alice, Emmett and I. I bet that once you get to know him, he is a really awesome person.

My eyes were finally starting to close by themselves when I felt my phone vibrate on the dresser. Who in the world?

_Bella,_

_I hope you arrived safely. Your mother sends her regards._

_Love you!_

_~Dad_

Oh, I see, my mother sends her regards! She sure does love me! Sometimes, she makes me feel like I am a burden on her shoulders. It seems like ever since she found money and all other things, she has given up on me. I mean, I think she loves me, but I am not entirely sure. I know my dad does, and he hasn't given up and is trying to make things as normal as possible and helping me.

I wish that my situation was totally different and I was normal. My parents wouldn't fight, they wouldn't take three week vacations by themselves, and we could be ourselves instead of some made up stuff that people expect us to do. I would know if my mom actually loved me, or if it was all a joke.

And people say we have it easy. If only they knew what was really going on in our lives.

My stomach started to growl again and I finally gave in and clambered out of the huge bed. I didn't bother with the ugly slippers they gave me saying I must wear them at all times, that or socks. I was like… you can think that.

I creaked the door open and started my way down the corridor with the light from my cell phone. My footsteps seemed to echo of the walls and travel around the whole castle. I lifted my feet up and set them down as gently as I good and made my way down to the guest kitchen.

I wanted…no needed something chocolaty. I walked into the kitchen and flipped in the lights that flickered for a second before it turned all the way on.

It had a short countertop with cabinets planted on the walls. It had a dishwasher, and double door fridge and freezer that had a water dispenser on the front. It had one table that had six chairs lined up around it and wood floor.

I started to hunt for something chocolaty and at the moment I had no luck. Looks like some people don't like to eat candy bars. I didn't bring any over because they would have melted or I would have eaten them.

Looks like I am going to get my father to send me a lot of Hersey's and snickers bars. I would need to lock them up from Emmett though. Or, should I be worried about the short one? We will just have to find out.

Then, I remembered that before I got of the airplane, I grabbed chocolate syrup and tons of Ben and Jerry's Ice cream. Yum. Looks like it's going to be a sundae for me.

I rummaged through the freezer and found a pint of plain Vanilla ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Now, I need a spoon and a bowl. I started to go through all the cabinets and drawers but I could only find a spoon.

Hmm…I could just eat out of the container. That works for me. I sat down at the table and put my feet up. I pulled of the lid to the ice cream and dug my spoon in. Once I approved of the size of the scoop, I shoved it in my mouth, kept my mouth open and sprayed some whipped cream in my mouth and drizzled the chocolate syrup over everything.

Mmmm! I used to do this all the time when I was little with my dad. When my mom tried to cook at night, we would sneak downstairs once she fell asleep and had ice cream sundaes. It soon became a ritual after a while, but when my dad started to run for office and all that stuff, we didn't have time any more. I would end up in the kitchen all by myself eating sundaes.

After a few scoop, spray and drizzle routines, I realized that something was missing.

"Sprinkles." I whipped my head around and saw the heart stopper. Ok, I know that is corny and all but I didn't know what else to say about him.

"You're missing sprinkles." He explained. "Your face gave it away." I didn't Edward at all! Is he some kind of ghost or something?

I nodded my head and swallowed the rest of my ice cream put my feet on the floor.

"Oh, don't mind me." He said as he sat down in the chair across form me. And let's just say that his accent was killing me! I always had a soft spot for people with accents. They just drew me to them.

"Do you have any sprinkles?" I asked after a short period of science.

He chuckled and nodded his head. "How about this, I make deal with you. If you listen to what I have to say, and share some of that with me, i will get you your sprinkles."

I narrowed my eyes in a playful way and motioned for him to continue.

"I just wanted to give you my apologies for what happened earlier today. It was rude and uncalled for, I judged before I even knew you-"I stopped him and put my hand up.

"Listen, I know that you were raised to have perfect English, but your 17. Speak like you normally would. Or, like a normal teenager would. I get enough of all the proper talk from everyone else." I started looking him straight in those amazing green eyes. Could they be any greener?

His posture relaxed and e seemed more at ease.

"That's more like it!" I said digging into the ice cream again.

"In other words, I'm sorry. I was being stupid." He said looking at me. He looked very sincere and how could you not forgive him with those eyes and pleading look?

I didn't say anything and rose from my chair. He started to look confused as I made my way to the freezer, until I pulled out another pint of ice cream. I guess you could say it was my way of forgiving him, and he seemed to under stand that.

"Now, give me the damn sprinkles." He broke into a breath taking crooked smile and got up to go get the sprinkles. I slouched down back n my chair and waited for the sprinkles. Things weren't going to completely normal between us, and all was not fixed, but for right now, this would work. He still didn't even know me and I wasn't planning on spilling my guts to him yet.

He came back and gave me the sprinkles.

"So, is everything ok between us?" He asked.

"We will just have to see. Only time will tell." I said pushing his ice cream over to him.

He looked at the container and the ingreadations on the table. He looked at me like I was crazy and he didn't know what to do.

"Do you not know what to do?" I said in a baby voice.

"Uh. Not really. I haven't even heard of 'cool whip'" I gasped and looked at him like he had lost his mind. Was he being serious?

"How do you knot know what cool whip is!?" I said

"I just don't" He said softly.

"DON'T WORRY! EMMETT WILL HELP!" I heard Emmett thunder from the doorway. He was still half asleep but once he saw what I had on the table, he became wide awake. The thing was, I didn't hear him come in either! I must be losing it. I saw him eye the cool whip and I knew that if I wanted any, I would have to keep it away from him. If Emmett had to choose one thing to eat for the rest of his life, it would be cool whip. No doubt about it.

I snatched the cool whip away just as he dove for it. He landed on the table and gave me a puppy dog face that he knew I had trouble resisting. I tried to not look at his face because he knew I couldn't resist that face.

"Just give him the cool whip already. You know he won't give up. Our heads, once again, turned to the doorway and saw Jasper leaning against the doorframe with Alice right behind him. She was in a little night gown and Jasper was wearing pj pants and a t-shirt. In fact, all the guys were dressed the same way. That was weird…

At this point I had just given up on wondering how everyone managed to sneak up on me. Looks like ewe would be having a mini gathering.

Emmett dragged his butt to the chair to my left and Alice went to sit on my right. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Jasper go sit to her right.

"So, what IS cool whip Bella?" Alice asked already wide awake with a sparkle in her eyes. Emmett gasped in fake astonishment and shook his head in shame. I could not believe they didn't know what it was. Were they not allowed to enjoy dessert at their houses? Or, were their parents to protective about cream? It is said that it has a lot of fat, but who really gives a crap?

"Emmett." I said with a straight face on. "I guess tonight will be their first lesson" He jerked his head up and nodded with a sly smile on. We had been planning on teaching the entire group of royal kids how to live and enjoy a fun lifestyle. I guess this is lesson one.

He grabbed the can out of my hand and healed it up like he was trying to sell it.

"This, my friends, is COOL WHIP" he said in an announcer voice. "It is the best damn thing you will ever taste."

He smacked his fist on the table and continued with his rant. "THE best damn thing ever! You usually put it on top of ice cream and dessert of all types. I want every one to tilt their head back and open their mouth because you are about taste the best damn thing in the world. Oh and whipped cream is not aloud to touch anything. Not even a spoon. That's why we squirt it in out mouths. It is too good to waste either, so u have to eat it all. No matter what."

They all looked interested and Alice was the first to lean her head back and she did it so fast it was a miracle she didn't get whip lash. Emmett crossed to my other side and held her chin down.

She was trying hard not to laugh while he squirted the stuff down her mouth but she failed and it went everywhere. He face was covered in white specks and a clump of white cream piled in her mouth. She licked her lips and started to smile.

"That is the best DAMN thing you will ever taste!" She beamed and tried to snatch the bottle out of Emmett huge hands. I never knew that the little petite Alice would ever cuss…but I guess I was wrong. I was really starting to love that girl.

"Ah, ah ah! I don't think so little missy." Emmett said in an imitation of his mother's voice. She would say that all the time to me and we would go behind her back and make fun of her. I burst out laughing and my chair started to lean back. Emmett looked at me a realized what he did and stared to laugh too. My chair started to lean back more and more till the two legs that were supporting me slipped and the chair toppled over.

EPOV

We heard a heard thud and soon Bella slipped from sight. From the sound of it sounded like she hit her head pretty hard. Then, like Emmett could care less, he started to laugh and continued to pour whipped cream and chocolate syrup down his mouth.

"What's y'alls problem?" I heard Bella's soft voice say. She had stood up and was brushing her pants off. I could tell she was holding her own laughter in and when Emmett looked at her, she started another roll of laughter. "It happens all the time! Don't worry about me too much!" She smirked. I was wondering why Emmett didn't seem concerned. He knew better than the rest of us.

She started to smile and soon that joyous sound was coming from her lips. It was a really beautiful laugh. It was a little high pitched, but it seemed to chime. It was very original laugh and I loved it.

Soon enough, the whole table was laughing and Bella had to sit down from laughing so hard. At this moment, Emmett still had his mouth full with ice cream, whipped cream and syrup and he was struggling to keep it in his mouth. I, myself, was laughing and didn't notice Rosalie walk into the room until Emmett turned around and sprayed her with his spit and everything else in him mouth.

Oh shit. I didn't see that one coming. Not a good thing at all.

His eyes widened as he took in her face that was covered in all sorts of things and was tented brown with white ice cream slipping down her face. All I could say was there would be hell to pay, knowing Rosalie Hale.

We all stopped laughing except for Bella and Rosalie started to glare at her. At, first we thought she didn't notice what happened, but after the glare, she continued to laugh. She was digging her own grave.

Rosalie started to march up to her, but Bella covered her mouth in time. You could still here some snickers coming from her mouth, and she surprised me with the courage she had to laugh at her. She backed off Bella and went to threaten her next victim.

Rose had turned to go beat the crap out of Emmett, when Bella opened her mouth and stopped her in her tracks.

"Come ON! That was hilarious!" Was all she could manage to get out. She was right, it was pretty funny.

That pissed her off further. "Do you think it's funny when this oaf sprays his food out all over your face?" She jabbed her finger into Emmett chest and glared at him and Bella, not knowing who to be madder at.

"I say, Live a little" I heard her mummer.

"Yeah! Live a little!" Emmett defended himself. He also then decided it would be the best time to pull open her jaw and squirt whipped cream in her mouth. She shook her head back and tried to spit out the substance but Emmett kept her mouth closed.

"Rosalie…SWALLOW!" Emmett bellowed. She was refusing to swallow it and Emmett didn't like it one bit. "You cannot waste whipped cream. It is my law."

She still was refusing to swallow until Emmett leaned down and looked straight into her eyes. "Please?" He asked in a sweet pleading voice. "For me?"

Rose was trying so hard to resist, but we knew he had won when she didn't stopped putting up a fight and looking back into his eyes. He had power over her and could probably get her to do anything for him.

She slowly gulped it down and relaxed her stiff position. He was still staring in her eyes and it seemed like he didn't want to move form the position they were in, but he knew he had to.

He let go of her jaw and sat back down in his chair next to Bella and acted like nothing had happened between them. Rosalie was still standing and had Emmett spit all over her face. Bella, finally deciding to play nice, grabbed her a dish towel to wipe her face off.

She gently handed it over to her and Rosalie softly thanked her.

"Ok, I have one question for all you" Bella asked a curious look forming on her face. "How did all of you know I was in here?"

It was kind of weird that we had all ended up in this little kitchen together. I just never thought about it.

I was the first to speak up. "I heard your foot steps from down the hall, and since it you are five hours behind, and hadn't eaten, I figured it was you." I shrugged playing it off like it was no big deal.

Alice spoke up next, her voice filled with to much energy for three thirty in the morning. "I heard something about 'damn sprinkles and when I went to go check it out, I met Jasper in the hall." She smiled at the last part and started to play with her fingers. Jasper nodded and went with her explanation. Emmett's was, obviously, food.

All Rosalie had to do was point to Emmett. Enough said.

"Oh, sorry I woke you guys up…I was restless and starving!" Bella giggled and pushed her chair back. "I need to at least get some sleep if I have to tour England with the five of you!" She yawned and walked out the kitchen doorway with a quick smile and a wave. I stared at her until she walked out of my sight unable to resist, she was so pretty. Even at three in the morning.

If these were the people I would be spending three months with, this was sure to be an adventure. Maybe, just maybe, Emmett and Bella won't be as bad as I thought they would be. I guess they would spice up the trip a little bit.

And boy, was I right.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I hoped you liked it! Just really a fluff chapter about what is to come.**

**Please review!!!!!!!!**

**I will be updating as much as I can. School will be starting soon, so I now make a promise to update at least once a week!**

**REVIEW!!!!!! LIKE GOOD PPL I KNOW YOU ARE! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy. Read Authors note at bottom. **

**OH AND PLZ DO NOT TAKE ANY OFFENSE FOR ANYTHING I SAY ABOUT THESE COUNTRIES! I MEAN NO HARM. Just part of the story. =)**

**And if you want me to include anything about a certain country in my chapters or event you would like to see the crews do tell me. PM, or review! Thanks.**

**DISCLAMIER  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

BPOV

Well, last night was interesting. I think we actually bonded. Weird right?

It was about 9 in the morning here, meaning it was only 4 in America. I was officially exhausted and this morning we get to go around England for a tour! This tour was being guided by the one and only…Edward Cullen. I had never been to England before so I was actually kind of excited about it. I always wanted to see the country that was always had a constant flow of clouds and rain over head.

"Ok, today we will be going to some of the famous monuments and museums today. Plus, tourist hot spots." Edward was droning on and on about England and I seriously just couldn't listen anymore. Even though his deep velvety voice was very attractive, I didn't want to be cooped up in here hearing him explain it. We were in the main foyer and hadn't even left yet. I was excited but I didn't want to be lectured about England. I wanted to actually see it.

I leaned over to Emmett who had dozed off standing straight up. I shook his shoulder and he shuffled around before he officially woke up.

"HM?" He mumbled quietly.

"I want some coffee!" I whined. I was on some serious caffeine withdraw and I wanted a starbucks mocha latte. Badly. No mocha latte = not a happy Bella. I wanted to be a happy Bella during the England part of the tour. Not to mention leave a good impression on everyone that I don't know. Edward was still going on until I finally had enough. I raised my hand and waited impatiently for him to call on me like the nice student I am.

NOT

EPOV

As I was talking to the other about what we were going to be doing today, I saw a pale hand shot up in the air form the back of the foyer.

Bella's hand in fact. I didn't really get any sleep last night so I wasn't in the mood for Bella's go get it attitude and I'm going to do whatever I want kind of thing. I know that last night we made up for my behavior, but that doesn't mean that we have to be friends. I don't even have to like her. Even though she I s really pretty…

"Yes Isabella?" I sighed impatiently.

She stepped forward between Alice and Jasper (who were standing the closest to me. Go figure)

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest and looked me straight in the eyes. "I need coffee." She smiled

Coffee? That's why she interrupted me for? Coffee? I guess that Americans do drink Coffee all the time. What happened to drinking tea?

"You want coffee? Now?" I looked at her with a look of disbelief. She started to squint at me through her eyelids and marched a little closer to me.

"Yes!" She hissed. "I want coffee. Is that a problem?" She looked scary when she was mad…but really cute at the same time. All I could do was smirk at that little face but that seemed to make the situation worse.

She started to say something that was probably going to be very rude and inconsiderate but before she could go any further a muscular hand stopped her babbling mouth.

"If I were you" Emmett warned "You better give her some coffee." He looked serious so I reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, let's go find some coffee for her and anyone else who wants one." It would be some what of a challenge here; since we mainly drank tea… but if needed to there is always McDonald's coffee.

I looked around at everyone before we headed out the door. Everyone seemed to be in pants and a jacket…except Bella. She was in jeans…and a grey tank top. Ha! Should I warn her that the summer's here aren't that hot as they are in America…Nah.?

I opened the main doors and led everyone outside to the courtyard; I took a deep breath of the chilly air and just waited for her to react. It was early in the morning…one of the coldest times of day. About 15 °C. (This is about 59° F)

"HOLY SHIT its COLD!" I heard her shout. I turned around and saw her clutching her arms and her teeth chattering.

I smirked and winked at her. "Well, it is England. What else would you expect?" She glared at me before she made a mad dash toward the house in search of a jacket. Ahh this was going to be a BLAST!

***

BPOV

Asshole. Asshole. ASSHOLE! And I thought we could make it through this trip? I was apparently wrong. First he didn't warn me that I would freeze my butt of with out a jacket. Its summer time…it's supposed to be warm.

We were all trotting along behind the ass down a crowded street that had people all over it. Weren't streets supposed to be for cars…not full of people? This country was just plain weird. I mean they drive on the other side of the road, all they seem to drink is tea, it's always under a cloud of rain, and VERY crowded during lunch time. Oh, and did I mention everyone walks or takes a bus. Not that many cars…well I guess the walking part is healthy. It's not like America would ever actually do that. No wonder we are the fattest country in the world. Fast food and cars. I have nothing against it though. I enjoy all the amenities we have. So much easier. I just say work out.

We had wondered around to all the little shops to find me some coffee, but no stores seemed to have any. Gosh, all I want is a dang cup of coffee. I had to finally settle to McDonald's coffee. Not my favorite at all. Way to bland, but it really needed some so it would have to do.

The 6 of us all piled into the closet McDonalds and Emmett raced to the beginning of the line. Even though it was only 9:30 he was always in the mood for food. The place was practically empty and I silently thanked the lord for that. When people realize who we are; they all go crazy. Now, I don't know how many people actually know about this little trip/ get together that we all are having, but if they did know, and they happened to run into the 6 of us on the street it would be crazy. Cameras, reporters, screaming girl fans towards all the guys. Its pure hell to try and get out of too.

As I stood behind Emmett in the line I collected everyone's order.

"Alice, you want anything?" I asked

"Um. Well I'm not usually allowed to go to McDonalds…so I don't know what they give out." She admitted shyly. WOW! This girl was surly limited! No whipped cream and now no McDonalds? WE will have to fix this.

"WOW! Has anyone else never been to McDonalds?" I asked. I saw everyone's hand fly up except for Edwards and Emmett's.

I looked at them strongly before asking them why.

"Well, I heard it's very fattening and unhealthy. Plus, my father wouldn't allow me to eat fast food." Rose proclaimed.

"What has today's world become!" Emmett gasped from behind me in line. "We must fix this!"

We stood in line for a little bit and then we got everyone some McDonalds. I was very content with my steamy cup of coffee and roasting bacon egg and cheese biscuit. We had decided to get everyone that since it was the best biscuit on the menu. Alice had immediately fallen in love with and so did Jasper… I swear something weird is going on between them. I need to get the scoop on that.

Rosalie opened the wrapper and looked at the amount of grease it was covered in and we had a hard time getting her to take a bite. On the outside she might say she hates but, but I can tell she truly loves it. Whenever we were looking at her, she would look at it like it was a maggot and take tiny bites, but when we turned away you could hear the wrapper crumpling and the next time you looked it was half gone.

I am a SO SMART!

We had just stepped outside into the cold morning air when we heard the shrill of someone's phone riming. It surly wasn't mine because my ring tone was not that boring! It was 'obsessed' by Mariah Carrey for a matter of fact! I saw Edward reach into his pants pocket and pull out his phone. He connected it to his ear and went a little further away from us as the conversation deepened.

"Wonder what that's about." Alice said finishing off her biscuit.

"I don't know, but it must be SUPER important!" I muttered sarcastically back.

Alice looked at me with a funny look before starting to question me. "You really don't like him do you?"

"Not…really. He's kind off a pain. Actually he's a lot worse than a pain" I admitted.

"That will all soon change. I can promise you that. You too might even make a cute couple." She advised.

"What are you smoking?" I scoffed

"You'll see. Just you wait and see." She returned with a smile her feelings not hurt at all. Tuff little cookie that midget. Wow…I like midget better. I don't know I need a new nickname for her.

Edward waved us over to him looking a little upset.

"What's up?" Jasper asked puzzled.

He huffed and ran his long hands through his messy hair (which was very attractive) "My father is being forced to bring me along to a parliament meeting today. These things last all day long and are a complete bore. I'm so sorry you say that I will have to leave you guys. Will you be able to find you way around England alone?"

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

"OF COURSE!" Emmett and I screamed at the same time. We knew when there was a once in a live time opportunity on our hands and there was no way we would be turning this offer down.

He raised his eyebrow at us probably not believing a word that had come out of out mouths but what other choice did he have?\

He rolled his eyes before he pulled out a map and 5 subway (I think they call it metro in Europe…) passes. He then explained what all was a good spot to visit and the places that we had to go to. Pshh. Like we would be following that rule with me and Emmett in charge.

As he explained the last items of things we need to know, a black car pulled up to the curb and someone stepped out to open the back door for him.

"Well, have fun and please be good" His gaze seemed to linger on Emmett and me so we suddenly took interest in the dark gloomy clouds "enjoy the wonderful country of England. Cheerio." He finished as the car door slammed shut.

It was me, Emmett and the world of opportunities in England.

He he. With no one watching.

**HEY GUYS! I know it has been forever and I am so so sorry, I have school starting up and all that GREAT STUFF…plus my parents took away the internet form my laptop so I use the home computer now. Not as fun as being in the comfort of you own room if I do say so myself.**

**GUYS! PLEASE TELL ME IDEAS FOR WHAT THEY SHOULD DO IN ENGLAND! I NEED THAT STUFF! **

**Review and tell me what they should do in England and any other thing you would like them to do. I am open for anything =)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY YOU WILL REVIEW! Everyone is welcome to review!**

**NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey… this has been the longest time I haven't updated…sorry I didn't keep up with my promises. I was sick with some sort of virus flu thing for a while and ten I had tons of school work to catch up with and of course projects! So review alot!**

**Enjoy :) **

**Tick Tock Kesha (song for Chapter) and Do You Remember –Jay Sean**

**Disclaimer **

**BPOV!**

HAHA! He is goneee! Yipeeeee! Wow that was kind of gay… anyway. Back to me and England oh and course Emmett. Now that the goody two shoes is out of our way, I'm ready to have fun.

Alice was looking at me with huge bug eyes and I was ready to go party! I was brain storming on what to do first when a huge double Decker bus pulled up to the curb. I smirked and started to walk towards it. "You coming or what?" I yelled back as I boarded on the bus. I heard pounding footsteps trample up behind me and I made my way up to the top of the bus. I had always wondered what it would be like to be on one of these and now one of my childhood dreams was about to come true.

I reached the top and saw that there were tons of tourists piled on with their cameras perfectly attached to their faces. I could constantly hear the snapping and see the flashes of the cameras capturing the moment. Darn, I forgot a camera. I might just have to 'borrow one.'

I skipped down the isle to a middle row and Emmett scooted in next to me. The others piled in behind us.

"When did u decided to get on this big red monster?" Emmett laughed.

I cocked my head and stared at him directly in his eye. "I'm not using my brain today. This also means, I didn't, and won't be deciding anything today." I smirked at him before the over used bus sputtered to a start and pulled away form the curb.

It gained speed by the minute and the chilly British air ruffled my hair and blew it a way form my face. This might actually be fun.

We passed by multiple huge probably important buildings that I didn't catch the name of because I wasn't focused on the guide. I was distracted about how many photo ops we were missing. I need a camera! Hmm there was a couple in front of me that seemed to be Chinese or something. They apparently knew who I was cause the would turn their heads and giggle. (No offense to any one please. This is just her personality.)

I stood up and leaned over the seat. "Hey! Do you mind if I borrow your camera for today?" I asked as nicely as possible.

They looked at each other and smiles overpowered their faces.

"Of course," They nodded "Go ahead. Keep it." They gave it to me like an offering and I gladly accepted flashing my sweetest smile I could muster. That worked better than I thought. I sat back down in my seat and saw that it was a disposable camera…oh well better than nothing. I was trying to move the notch thing so I could start to take pictures, but it wouldn't budge.

I started to hammer it against the backs of seats and I was ready to throw it out the…not window…I guess throw it off the side. Ha, cracks me up every time. Psh, we should have these in America. Would be so much fun.

"Ugh! Damn camera!" I whined still pounding it against anything I could reach.

"B? Come on seriously…? Let me try." Emmett tugged it out of my all too willing hands and started to tinker with it. Then I heard the faint sound of the spiny thing spinning. He just laughed in my face and pointed the camera at his face. "Now, how to take the picture…" and he thought I was dumb? His finger started to drift closer to the shutter button when all of a sudden FLASH! And then a slight little girl scream and the camera went flying. And then crying.

"Nice Sherlock!" I teased through fits of laughter. His fists rubbing his eyes trying to rub the brightness out of his eyes, He attempted to open his eyes and glare but he failed miserably. "Damn!" he muttered under his breath. Then I remembered the wailing citizen that got whacked on the head with a plastic camera. That has got to hurt. I searched the upper deck where I saw a child no more than 8 years old holding his head and crying.

I got up to console him and get the cursed camera back because I still have tons of more pictures to take.

After what seemed like hours, I finally got the camera back and trudged to my seat next to Emmett and slapped him on his head.

"Thanks bunches!" I sneered sarcastically. "Your welcome!" He sang back to me like it was no big deal. I should have made him go get the camera, but I'm way better with kids. Emmett just has that look that makes kids pee in their pants. True story too.

We took random pictures of all of us and hopefully some were really good ones. The five of us made quite a commotion on the bus and the guide wasn't too happy about that. Too bad sucker!

The bus took and sharp turn and I landed on top of Rose who had moved in beside me. The camera took a picture of our shocked faces and tangled bodies and she actually laughed. The stone cold girl laughed! She may not be as bad as I thought. Maybe we could be friends after all. I really didn't want to make enemies. The tour guide then announced that the bus was only a few blocks from a big fountain that a lot of pigeons gathered around and ate. That should be interesting.

The guide also said that we would stop for a few minutes so that we could experience feeding birds! Who hoo people.

My ears picked up on faint bird sounds and I didn't take any notice of it…but Emmett and Jasper sure did. They had moved over so that the girls could sit together and take pictures. As if planned, I even had my camera ready to fire a shot; two birds let their breakfast drop all over their heads! Out of shock I pushed the little black button and snapped a picture.

I don't know how exactly the picture turned out, but I'm sure it was funny.

Emmett and Jasper shot up like bullets and started running down the moving buses isles cursing and shaking off the bird…crap!

Every one on the bus, at this point, was cracking up with laughter and so were we. Who knew we would be this lucky today? Jasper and Emmett were eventually forced to sit back down before they flew off the side of the bus, but that didn't stop any laughter.

I had no doubt they would be washing their hair multiple times tonight.

Suddenly, the red monster as Emmett calls it, halted to a stop and the three girls flew across the isle ramming into the guide and knocking him off his feet. They tourists gasped and hesitantly I looked up at the guide. He seemed a little disheveled…and ready to kill us, so we made a kick run for the bird fountain.

My feet reached the fountain edge and I sat on the ledge waiting for the others. Jasper and Emmet reached us last and they still had white junks in their hair.

"Eww!" I whined as I pointed at their hair. It had landing right smack in the middle and it was beginning to harden.

I sauntered over to them and they stepped another step closer to the fountain. Just as I was planning.

"Nice Hair!" I laughed as I saw Emmett cringe and then straighten back up. "It's totally in! You're just not cool enough to understand!" He mimicked me in fairly voice.

"You're right. I'm not. But, I am cool enough to know that if you two are going to be hanging around with us, then you need to go for a quick swim." I replied before charging right towards them and plunging them into the freezing fountain.

"That otta do it!" I wiped my hands off and put them on my hips. Good thing Emmett can't hold good grudges. I have known him for quite a while, and not forgiving people and holding grudges was defiantly not his calling in life. If you said that you were sorry once, then he would forgive you in no time. If you didn't, and he decided to try and hold a grudge (hence the world 'try') the nest hour you would be talking and laughing like old friends. I was too caught up I'm n my thoughts that I didn't pick up on the sounds of other splashes and screams coming from the fountain. I also didn't pick up on their warnings. Before I knew it, I was being hauled up by two sets of strong arms and slung into the freeing water!

The water poked at my skin like ice needles and I was instanly out form under the water breathing in deep gasps of air. MY teeth started to chatter and I started to rub my arms together to keep warm.

Usually, I would get pissed and start yelling at Emmett and Jasper, but instead I bent down and splashed handfuls of water at them. The instantly picked up from my mood and we were all climbing into the fountain, fully clothed and were probably about to get hypothermia.

We were a little to caught up in our water fun, when we all snapped our heads towards the engine of the red monster starting up. 'Oh shit.' I muttered before taking a giant leap out of the fountain. I had no idea how to get around England and if we didn't make it back on that bus…we would be wondering around England with out anything to guide us…all the more fun. I thought to myself as I watched the red monster zoom out in the distance. I could faintly see the guide pointing and smiling at us.

Just remember this tour guide,

Payback is a bitch.

**You know the drill. REVIEW.**

** REVIEW I TELL YOU! LET'S MAKE IT TO 40!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! =) **

**Enjoy this chapter, and I am so sorry for keeping you busy! Once school slows down there will be more frequent updates!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**BPOV**

"I'm c-c-old." Alice shivered.

"I Know. I am too. Look out for a shop that has clothes. I have my mother's credit card and we'll just buy something there." I said.

After the bus we were on left us, we had been aimlessly walking around trying to find something to dry us off. In this weather it seemed impossible to dry off with out getting hypothermia.

Our clothes and hair were drenched in water and all the people had been staring at us like we were freaks. Have they ever heard that it's not polite to stare?

It was now about 4:00 and it was getting colder every minute that passed. Maybe taking a swim in the fountain wasn't such a great idea in the end.

My shoes were damp with water and my jeans were rubbing against my legs which I personally think is the worst feeling in the world. Wet denim.

People continued to stare at us and it was seriously pissing me off. When you add up wet denim, wet hair, soggy shoes, a complaining midget and noisy people it can be really annoying. I needed to find a clothing store fast.

"Hey, what about that little shop over there?" Rose pointed out a brick building that said Crazy Sadie's designs. The mannequins in the window showed off different patterns and skinny jeans. Looks like some sort of vintage/ punk rock store. It would do for now.

"Let's go check it out." I murmured already walking across the street to the door. The other four marched behind me like loyal little children and it kind of cracked me up. I had never been to England before and yet here they trust me to lead them into a strange store. They must be desperate for some clean clothes.

As we reached the store, it started to drizzle outside and people everywhere just pulled out umbrellas and went on with their lives. Thank god we found the store when we did or else we would still be marching round in soaking wet clothes and rain.

My wrinkled fingers grabbed the handle and gave a tug expecting it to open. It didn't.

What. The. Hell.

I was not up for this right now. The sign says it's open! Damn door come ON!

I tugged again pulling with more force each time. It got to a point that I was shaking it.

"UGH! COME ON!" This door was really pissing me off! This motherf-

"Bella. Push." Emmett's rumbling voice took me from my thoughts. I hadn't thought about that. It just shows how sleep deprived I am.

The door glided open with the simplest push and I felt like the stupidest person on the world.

"Oh." I muttered and grumbled my thanks to him. Of course he knew it was a push door. It would have helped if he told me a little earlier.

The door chime rang and a weird but comforting scent filled the air. The store was dimly lit but you could still see everything from the racks of clothes to the pile of shoes in the back of the store. The store may have looked small from the outside, but on the inside it was huge. The racks of clothes filled every corner and dressing rooms were scattered around the store. A nonchalant teenager around our age was sitting at the counter blowing bubbles and listening to her iPod not paying one bit of attention to us.

"It actually…looks cool." I said walking towards the racks of clothes. I started flipping through some of the clothes and spotted some of the tackiest, yet coolest pair of leggings ever. It had red and blue zebra strips with a huge black belt painted on the top. I pulled it out and showed it too the res of the group.

"I think we could find some pretty cool things in here you guys. What do you say? Should we broaden our clothing horizons?" I lifted o of my eyebrows and they all started to laugh.

"We defiantly should! I think we should all find the most random, but coolest outfits ever and go to the nearest club to show off our outfits!" Alice squealed. "It would be so much fun!"

"I'm in." I shrugged. "Sounds like an adventure. I mean my father did say that I should experience new things."

"Count me in!"Emmett thundered.

"Alright. I' do it." Jasper agreed. The only person who hadn't agreed was Rosalie.

"Rosalie? Are you in?" I asked. She crossed her arms and gave me a look.

"But, what about Edward? Aren't we supposed to meet him somewhere? And I don't have an i.d. to get into a club. Also what if we get caught? Then what Bella? Think that through." She huffed challenging me.

"First: Who cares about what Edward does? If he wants to meet us he can call us; and he decided to leave US. He can come find us. Two: We don't have to have an I'd. Just sneak in when a large crowd goes in and some of us have I.D.s so we can manage to get in and then come help the others get in. Besides, why wouldn't they let the five of us in? Use what you got sister! And last, WHO CARES? What will they do? Throw us in jail? Call our parents? It's not like any of us actually wants to be here? Live a little. It will be fun." I finished off my speech by crossing my arms and giving her look right back.

"Please Rose?" Emmett pleaded giving her the puppy dog face.

"Yea, it will be so much fun! I never had time to do stuff like this back home!" Alice grabbed her arm and also gave her the puppy dog look.

Rosalie looked at both of them and seemed to think about it before answering.

"Fine. But if we get caught, I'm blaming all of you." She complied.

"YESS!" Emmett did a quick fist bump with me. "Now, let's find the craziest, sexiest costumes ever!"

* * *

___________________

**Ok, so you all are in charge of their outfits. Review and send me suggestions for what they should where! Send me pictures if you have those.**

**! Or just pm me!**

**And I know this is short, but I am in writers block so consider yourselves lucky!**

**The next chapters will e the scene that a lot of you have been begging me for so ponder and tell me the oufits they should wear!**


	7. My bad

Hey Readers….

So I know that is has been forever since I last updated. I am so sorry and that will never happen again. Apparently Fanfiction did this weird thing with my account and I couldn't find anything. I swear I thought it deleted my stories so that I could not upload anything else. This goes for all my stories. The updates will defiantly be coming faster and I will try my best to get one up for each story by this weekend.

If anyone else is still reading these, thank you so much for staying with me…and for those who gave up? Sorry.?

Hahaha thanks for the patience sometimes I can be an idiot.

Oh and please, if there is anything you would like to see happen in any of the stories, let me know :)

-Vikkisecret


	8. AU I need you help :

Hey Guys =)

So I am coming out with two new stories and I know that many of you are thinking wtf woman? You already have three stories that you are working on.

Well, I know and you are right, but these to ideas just won't GET OUT OF MY HEAD.

So I decided to post the two summaries here, and then you pick by sending me a personal message or reviewing to tell me which one I should load. I will load the other one after I finish a story on this website; I just need to load at least one.

It continues to nag me until I tell someone about them.

SO

The first one is called…. (DRUM ROLL)

Presidential Exchange

Charlie Swan is one of President Carlisle Cullen's most trusted secret service agents. When the President and his family are threatened and put under attack, they must be hidden. So what happens when Edward Cullen is sent to live in Forks with the _charming _Bella Swan and forced to live a life he has never known?

And then the next one is one that has been stuck in my head for a while.

I am not positive of a title but I am thinking

"If this were a movie" Idk once you read the summary's let me know if you can come up with a better title.

Alice Brandon is in Critical condition In Forks Memorial Hospital after a tragic accident. Her best friend Bella is forced to return to the place she once called home to be with Alice in case these are her last moments. Alice was the only one Bella kept in contact with after she left straight after high school having to be reunited with old friends may bring out old feelings she thought she once left behind.

SO those are two ideas running through my mind. I also want to let people know that my other stories are my MAIN FOCUS right now. These are at the bottom.

Oh and the story where my mind is just on fire with right now is 'Back to the country'

For some reason that story has details and ideas just crowding into my head.

Thanks Guys :))


End file.
